This invention relates to a device of the kind (herein called "the kind defined") intended for connecting a cutter unit to a frame of a powered lawnmower, said frame supporting a power output shaft for driving a cutter or cutters in said cutter unit through a belt drive arrangement comprising at least one pulley on said cutter unit and one pulley on said power output shaft.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device of the kind defined which allows the cutter to be readily detached from the frame or attached to the frame without the necessity of adjusting the belt drive attachment.